Facing Fears and Late Night Conversations
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: AU! In a world where Voldemort was never born James and Lily gets to raise Harry, and when its a particularly bad thunderstorm Lily is there to comfort her son.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: This is for AStitchedUpHeart for the A Different Kind of Fic Exchange. Also a special thanks to Michy Drarry Shipper for Beta-ing my story.

* * *

Harry slipped silently out of his bedroom and down the hallway of his home. He couldn't sleep and the storm wasn't making things any better.

Harry didn't know why, but he hated thunderstorms. Absolutely hated them. If they were particularly bad, Harry would freeze up and not want to do anything, and even though his mum and dad had told him that he could go to them if he wanted to, it was late and he didn't want to bother them.

He knew that his dad had to be at the Ministry early in the morning and if he was woken up, he would be in a grumpy mood for the rest of the day. (His dad wasn't a morning person at all, unlike him and his mum).

Harry froze when a very bad thunder-clap boomed close and he backed up into a wall.

"Stop being such a baby and get moving, Potter!' Harry thought to himself. Maybe he should have woken up his parents.

"Harry? What are you doing up sweetie? Can't sleep?" Harry sighed in relief when he heard his mum's voice behind him.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder/ "Are you okay? she asked, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine mum," Harry replied.

"Come on, how about some hot cocoa?" his mum asked with a soft smile.

"Sure, thanks mum." Harry said with a blush. He was thirteen years old – he shouldn't need his mum to help him walk around in his own home during a thunderstorm!

His mum slipped her arm around his and together they walked to the kitchen.

Once they were inside, Lily began making the hot cocoa on the stove. She often said that hot cocoa tasted better made on the stove than in the microwave and Harry had to agree.

Once the hot cocoa was beginning to heat up, he and his mum sat down at the table.

"Are you okay, Harry? You didn't answer my question, would you like to sleep with us?" his mum asked softly, placing a hand on his.

"I'm fine mum, really." Harry said, not looking at her.

"Harry, I'm your mother. Don't you think I know when you're not fine?" his mum asked, still speaking in that soft voice of hers.

Harry sighed. "It's just so frustrating. No one else my age is afraid of thunderstorms. Why do I have to be different?"

His mum gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"I know that it can be difficult, but Harry, everyone has something that they're afraid of and every time you face your fears you're becoming stronger." she said.

"I know all that, it's just embarrassing when I'm at Hogwarts or a friend's house and it's raining really bad," Harry said.

"I know sweetie, I know. I'm sure that things will get better. I mean, you may not realize this, but you've come a long way since you were younger. When you were younger, you wouldn't even leave a room when it was storming really hard and now you do. I'm sure it'll pass as you get older." his mum said.

"I just wish I wouldn't be afraid of thunderstorms at all." Harry muttered under his breath.

"I know you do sweetheart, but you are making progress and I'm sure you won't even realize it's raining soon enough." his mum told him.

"I hope so." Harry said.

Lily got up to check the hot cocoa and made them both a cup. "After this I want you to go to bed, okay dear?" his mum said, handing him his cup of hot cocoa.

Harry nodded and blew on his cup before taking a couple of sips.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep with us tonight, sweetie?" his mum asked.

His mum's words from earlier popped into his head – "every time you face your fears, you're becoming stronger." She was right; he had to face his fears and he was sure that there were people out there that had faced worse fears than thunderstorms.

"Thanks, but no thanks, mum. Like you said, I have to face my fears." Harry said.

His mum gave him a smile and said, "Remember, dear, you don't have to face your fears alone."

"I know, but I'll be fine, thanks." Harry said with a small smile of his own.

He was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, and that is exactly what he was going to be.

* * *

A/N: This is also for the AU Diversity Boot Camp with Bad. For the Organization Boot Camp with Brave. And finally for the HP Objects Boot Camp with Hate.


End file.
